Avi Adventures
by Talliver
Summary: A place to post the storiespoemsoriginsetc. I write for different Gaians from my shop on Gaiaonline. There may be some fanfiction as well as stories about Avatars. The rating is there to be safe, most of it shouldn't be unsafe for children.
1. Default Chapter

This was part of an art trade with Oddspongeout of Gaia. You can find her half at the addresss below, just remove the spaces. This was a quickie, something I worked on on and off throughout the week, so it's not the best. And it's not betaed.  
http / www. deviantart. com/view/ 17049308/  
-----------------------

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Puuhleeeaaasse?"

"No."

"But why not?" Oddspongeout, or simply Oddsponge whined, her voice going up several octaves on the last word.par par

"Because," the bank teller said calmly without looking up from her computer."We are out."

"How can you be out of trading passes?" Oddsponge demanded. par par "Very simple. We ordered several thousand at the beginning of the month, several thousand people came in and bought trading passes, and now, we are out."

"But it's only the second of the month! How can you be out already?" Oddsponge repeated.

Without missing a beat, the bank teller began again. "Very simple. We ordered several thous-"

"You already said that!" Oddsponge said exasperatedly. "Fine. Forget it. When are you getting another shipment?"

"Two months."

"Two months! But that's-"

The bank teller looked up for the first time in the entire conversation and focused a dangerous looking stare at Oddsponge. "Two. Months."

"Uh, right. I'll see you in two months." Oddsponge said nervously. "Bye." With that, Oddsponge fast-walked her way out of the bank. Once out in the fresh air again depression struck, and Oddsponge began walking slower and slower, until she finally just seated herself in the middle of the marketplace. With a dejected sigh she let her eyes and ears wander around while she traced patterns in the dirt with her finger.

"I've sold three commissions already..."

"I've been saving for weeks and I still can't afford the CG I..."

"...been buying up art like crazy..."

Oddsponge let out another sigh. Figured that be what everyone was talking about. Or perhaps that was simply the only thing she heard. She cast a longing glance toward the tall Forums tower, visible even from the Isle. Buying and selling art in the Minishops area had been the main reason she'd wanted a Trading Pass, but now she'd have to wait a whole two months before opening her own shop.

Oddsponge's bored, wandering eyes fell upon a female Gaian happily waving a picture in her face. "Isn't it pretty?" the girl practically purred, an image helped by the Deluxe Cat Ears and Cat Tail she wore. "The artist even gave me a frame to go with it. Almost makes me wish I'd put more effort into my half of the trade."

Ah. An art trade. Oddsponge noted. At least I can do those without a pass. She leaned back, narrowly avoiding getting her fingers smashed by a passing Unicorn, when it hit her. "That's it!" With a delighted squeal she sprang up and launched herself at the hapless couple, enveloping them into an enthusiastic hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She babbled before releasing the two, giving them each an individual hug and running off in the direction of Barton Town.

Completely nonplussed, the boyfriend stared after her.

"Uh, okay. That was...strange." Turning to the catgirl for confirmation of the oddity of the situation, he stopped. The girl was staring teary-eyed at her picture, split cleanly in half by Oddsponge's over exuberant hug.


	2. OroOrigin

This is ahistory/origin I commissioned at a discount for a friend of mine on Gaia.

Oro turned the page, so caught up in her reading that she was murmering the words to herself as she read. Other than her quiet mutterings, she was perfectly still and quiet. So much so, in fact, that a brown-furred rabbit had inched up near her foot, and an unnoticed robin perched on her head.

It was a perfectly peaceful picture. It didn't last.

CRASH!

Startled out of her reading, Oro jerked her head up. The robin fluttered off, and the rabbit had already fled. Oro stared as the boy who had fallen caused the crash instantly sprang up. "I'm okay!" he called out quickly, before jumping back on to his skateboard.

Oro shook her head at the boy-were all brother's like this?-and returned to her reading. Soon, everything was quiet once more, the only sounds being Oro's near-silent muttering, the boys skateboard wheels on the asphalt of the street, and the creak of the playground swings moving in the wind. Then...

CRUNCH!

"I'm okay!" the boy shouted once more, lifting himself up of the pile of leaves he'd landed on. Brushing off the bits of dead leaves, he returned to his skateboard. With a sigh, Oro also returned to her activity, putting her brother's clumsiness out of mind. Until the next time...

SMACK!  
"I'm okay!"

And the next...

BAM!  
"I'm okay!"

And the next...

THWACK!  
"I'm okay!"

Finally, Oro could take no more. With a growl she snapped her book shut and lifted herself up. Stomping past her dazed brother, she marched into the forest. "I'll be back later!" she called over her shoulder as her brother stared absently at the tree he'd just ran into. He lifted up his arm to see the large scrape that ran up and down its length, then shrugged and grabbed his skateboard once more.  
-  
Oro made dire threats under her breath as she walked the forest path. It only took a few moments, though, for the forest calm to cool her down. With a peaceful smile, Oro settled herself near the foot of a large oak and opened her book.

Half an hour later, Oro was ready to throw the book into the nearest, deepest hole. She had tried, truly tried, but her mind kept wandering. At one point, she had read the same sentence for five minutes.

Sighing in frustration, Oro tilted her head back till it touched the tree behind her. She stared up at the changing patterns of light and shadows in the leaves until her eyes crossed and she had to blink away spots.

Shaking her head to clear her sight, Oro let it drop forward again. She held the book up in her line of vision once more, trying to force herself to concentrate. And failed.

"Argh!" Losing her patience, she hurled the book to the side, where it landed amongst some sparse shrubbery. Wearing an expression that could be almost called a pout, she drew her legs up and rested her chin on her knee.

Oro had nearly fallen asleep in that position, lulled by the forest quiet, when a flash of silver caught her eye. She looked to the side and saw the silver's source flashing in the distance, barely visible through the trees. Standing, Oro weaved through the timber, reaching the flashing silver shortly.

It was a tiny pond, barely three feet in diameter, and ringed by smooth, round stones. It was undoubtedly manmade, too perfectly circular to be natural. Oro leaned over at, staring at her reflection in the smooth silver surface. Though her image remained in the pond, the scenery behind Oro faded, but she didn't notice.

She was entranced by the smooth surface, not even noticing when her own reflection disappeared as she fell forward into the water. That was when she woke from her trance, as water rushed down her throat and into her lungs. Panicking, she struggled to make her way upward, yet never broke surface.

She lost conscienous soon enough, and awoke in a stark white room. At least, Oro assumed it was a room. It was hard to determine your location, when you're floating in midair. Upside down, no less. Feeling ill, Oro flipped herself so that the her head was facing the proper direction.

"Welcome!"a voice boomed out suddenly, just as the girl was regaining her bearings. She let out a frightened squeak and looked around for the voice's owner. She found nothing and no one, being the only visible human in the room. Unless, the voice's owner wasn't human. Oro gave a shiver at the thought as the voice continued.

"Welcome," he/she repeated. "to the world of Gaia!"


	3. PresumptuousStory

Here's a commission story I did for Presumptuous on Gaia,which there may be a possibility of a follow up for.Enjoy my sadattempt at an undetermined accent!

_----------_

_Bzzz._

_Bzzz._

Presumptuous absently brushed the bee away from her face, too absorbed in the stall in front of her to notice the stinger, as she normally would have. She leaned over the short, wooden wall of the pen-not hampered in the least by the fashionable ball-and-chain she wore around her ankles, she was so used to it- and peered at the tiny, multi-colored, bearlike creatures romping around inside.

Curious, she ventured a hand in. She yanked it back twice as fast, nearly losing a few fingers to previously hidden fangs.

"I wouldn' do that again, missie." the shopkeeper advised as Presumptuous rubbed her hand and stared unbelieving at the creatures, once again frolicking innocently in their pen. "The fangs ain't sharp enough to cut yet, but the venom'll put you out for a good two hours, at this stage." She continued, almost casually, as if the statement wasn't odd at all. Of course, in the world of Gaia, it wasn't. "Ya wan't one?"

Presumptuous shook her head quickly, patting the black pupfin, Luna, beside her to reassure the pet that she was alright. "No, no, that's alright. I think-I think I'll keep browsing." She hurried away, Luna following.

The shopkeeper watched her run off, and shook her head, red curls bouncing wildly. "A bit skittish, that one." she remarked. "Hey!" she barked out suddenly, turning back to the pen. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Presumptuous fast-walked past several more booths and stalls, when she finally stopped in front of one that caught her eye. It was different from the others, in that the pitch-black banner hanging over the open entrance had no words on it. Apparently, the shop had no name, as it was quite obviously open, judging from the signs that announced things like- "Grand Opening!" "Come here for the best pet you've ever seen!" "Great Pets-Better Prices!" and the like.

Plus, a giant "OPEN" sign hung just below the blank banner.

Gingerly she walked up to a window and peeked inside. Despite the aforementioned signs, the shop was dimly lit, and Presumptuous saw no signs of anything alive-pet or human. About to leave-maybe the owner had forgotten to lock up after leaving-Presumptuous let out a shriek and leapt back.

Too surprised to realize that everyone was staring at this point, and that Luna was worriedly tugging on her Nitemare scarf, the startled girl stared at the pale white face that had suddenly plastered itself on the other side of the window. It hadn't moved, the man's-it looked like a man, anyway-features smashed against the glass as he stared wide-eyed at the brunette. Then, without warning, he let out a whoop and disappeared.

After staring blankly for a moment, Presumptuous realized she had an audience. Blushing she flapped a hand nervously at the crowd, showing that she was alright. "I saw-a bug." she said by way of explanation, not sure how to explain what really happened. As the crowd began to disperse, she turned to walk away but felt herself yanked back and heard a growl from Luna.

Looking back, she saw that the white-faced man was holding tightly to her hand, a creepy, ear-to-ear grin on his face. Luna growled at the man who touched her owner without permission. Presumptuous opened her mouth, not sure of what to say but sure she should say isomething/i, but the man, barely taller than the girl he held hostage, spoke first.

"Customer." he stated in a voice that was faint from disuse. Presumptuous had to lean in to hear.

"Ex-excuse me?" Presumptuous asked.

"Customer." the man pronounced, and proceeded to drag the girl towards his shop.

"Hey-wait!" Presumptuous cried, regaining her will. She yanked her hand out of the man's grip. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded of the white-faced man. Luna placed herself between the two.

"Customer." the man repeated once more, and bounded into the store without another word. Presumptuous gazed into the shop, speechless with this strange turn of events. She regained her voice when the man reappeared, this time holding an oddly colored egg-the surface reminded Presumptuous of a patchwork quilt, actually- and held it proudly out to her.

"Egg." he announced happily.

"Yes. Egg." Presumptuous confirmed. "Very good. I'm just gonna...leave now." She turned to do so, only to find the man standing in front of her, a frustrated expression on his face.

"Customer." he said stubbornly, and handed the patchwork egg to Presumptuous. She took it, too startled to notice. She looked back at the door, then at the white-faced man, then back again.

"How did you do that?" she asked finally, but the man was already walking busily back to his shop. "Hey, wait a second." Presumptuous objected when she realized she held the egg. "I don't want this. I-" but she spoke to a closed and locked door, who didn't seem interested in her troubles. Completely nonplussed, she stared as the signs in the windows were all simultaneously taken down, and the blank banner fell, apparently of its own accord.

"I didn't pay..." she finally said weakly, to the uncaring door. Luna, the danger to her owner gone, was staring at the patchwork egg curiously.


End file.
